Fame
by Dreams in Pink
Summary: At Minako's insistence, Usagi and Rei create a trio so that they can complete in the Spring Festival Karaoke contest. What happens when that one performance changes their lives forever? Usagi / Mamoru
1. Chapter One

**Author's Notes**: Hello! This story has been brewing in my mind for a _long_ time now, and finally I think the first chapter is ready to go (and the second one is nearly done, so that should be on it's way in not time). I've never really tried a story like this, so I hope that anyone reading enjoys it! I'm not entirely sure if the rating is going to stay as is, but we'll leave it as T for now. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

As I'm not sure how many people are familiar with karaoke in Japan, I thought I'd write a brief explanation so this first chapter makes a bit more sense. When you go to karaoke, you get your own private room with karaoke machine. Oftentimes there's a little elevated stage, and a basket of instruments (tambourines, maracas) and they always have seating and a table. There are menus, so you can order food or drinks using a phone that's in the room.

**Fame**

_Chapter One – Rehearsal_

Another ordinary weekend plagued the slate coloured skies of Tokyo as the lanky skyscrapers and stacked block buildings watched protectively over the bustling streets below. At the insistence of Minako, the perky self-proclaimed goddess of love, this particular Saturday afternoon found three girls locked away in a tiny karaoke room at their favourite hangout, the Crown Arcade. Accompanying her were two of her closest friends – Usagi, a bubbly blonde who was often mistaken for her sister due to her azure eyes and golden hair, and Rei, the polar opposite of the two with piercing violet eyes and a fiery temper to match.

Music from the karaoke machine filled the room as the girls each took their respective places on the elevated stage – Usagi in the middle with a friend on each side. They had decided to work solely on the choreography for the dance routine that Minako had brilliantly designed; the one that they were performing for the countless time that day. Halfway through the song, Minako paused. "Wait, we should do that part again," she stated thoughtfully, biting her bottom lip as she rethought the steps.

"Minako, I'm about to fall over! Let's take a break!" Usagi whined, taking a small jump off the stage, and falling onto the couch. She took a moment to pry the shoes from her swollen feet.

"I'm with Usagi, we're not going to get any better without some fuel," Rei agreed, her stomach growling as she picked up one of the menus strewn across the coffee table.

"Guys! We don't have time to take a break!" The blonde on the stage yelled, placing her hands on her hips in a display of irritation. However, her friends failed to cave and merely stared back at her with raised brows. Minako sighed, "Fine. Ten minutes. But after this, we're going back to working on our singing."

"A milkshake sounds _so_ good right now," Usagi said wistfully; after all, that was the Crown Arcade's specialty.

"It does… so does pizza," Rei chimed, sitting next to the blonde on the couch.

"And hamburgers…"

"Mm… and french fries…"

"Ooh, don't forget the gyouza!" Usagi pointed excitedly at the words on the menu.

"You can't eat all that! You'll never fit into your costumes!" Minako warned, shaking a finger in disapproval. Why weren't they taking this as seriously as she was?

"These _are_ our costumes!" Usagi replied, pointing to the school uniform she adorned day after day. "And it fits just fine!" She tugged lightly on the material to prove her point.

"Actually… we're not really going to be wearing these," Minako confessed. Usagi glanced at the raven-haired priestess, who only smiled sheepishly in response.

"What? You said we'd be wearing our school uniforms!" She looked back and forth between the pair, confused.

"No… I said we'd be wearing school uniforms."

"… that's what I just said."

Minako went to her bag, pulling out three sets of clothing, "No, we'll be wearing _these_ school uniforms," she stated proudly, handing an outfit to each girl. Usagi immediately unfolded the fabric to reveal a ridiculously skewed version of the stereotypical 'sailor' style uniform.

"You expect me to be seen in public like this?" She asked, shocked, holding the skirt up to her waist and realizing that it barely covered her bottom. "People are going to see my underwear!" She exclaimed, a sense of dread lain across her features.

"Exactly, so don't wear anything too showy and make sure it's _clean_," Minako advised with a wink.

"Minako!"

"You want to win don't you?"

"Yes but – "

"Sexy wins," Minako interrupted with a shrug. She wasn't going to let all this effort go to waste, they were going to win and the way she saw it, they might as well use _every_ asset that they had.

"My dad will _kill_ me if he sees me wearing this!"

"Then put it on _after_ you leave the house," Minako suggested, having a bit of experience in the area herself. "It's not like he's coming to watch."

"Yeah, besides, it's not like you ever do anything bad," Rei said, making Usagi feel like that in itself was a bad thing.

"I don't know…"

"What's really wrong Usagi? Don't think you can pull it off?" She challenged, admitting to herself that she knew just how to press her friend's buttons.

"I can too!" Usagi pouted, yet the image of herself dressed in _those_ clothes, caused her face to redden.

"I don't know…" Rei gave her a once over and shook her head.

"Ugh, whatever," Usagi huffed. There was no way Rei was going to win this one – she would show her. Rei's lips curved into a small smile of satisfaction. Sometimes 'convincing' Usagi was too easy.

"Okay girls! Break time is over!" Minako chirped, clapping her hands together.

"But we haven't even gotten anything to eat!" Usagi complained, her stomach joining Rei's in a chorus of grumbles. "Tell me what you want, I'll go order," she offered, leaping from her seat, more than ready to escape if only for a few moments.

"Why don't you just use the phone to order?" Rei asked pointing to the machine mounted on the wall near the door.

"I need to get some fresh air."

"Translation: she wants to see if Mamoru is there," Minako teased, watching the girl's face turn a brilliant shade of crimson.

"That sounds more like it." Rei agreed, grinning wildly.

"That's not true!" Usagi protested with a stomp of her foot. She desperately wished that she had remained silent during the previous week's conversation about the statuesque college student who seemingly went out of his way to pick petty fights with her. Somehow, her friends had decided that the couple's banter was nothing but foreplay. Usagi flushed even further at the memory, and she scolded herself for the small glint of hope that swelled in the pit of her stomach.

"What was it that she said?" Minako asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well… I remember her mentioning his dark silky hair and captivating cobalt eyes," Rei replied dreamily, batting her eyelashes in a pure mocking fashion.

"Yes! And his sexy grin, and large masculine hands!"

"Don't forget his soothing voice!" She added, her blonde companion nodding eagerly.

Feeling utterly embarrassed and having heard quite enough, Usagi interrupted, "Do you want anything or not?" The two girls glanced at each other with a pleased smile; they knew Usagi had a thing for Mamoru and they were determined to make her admit it.

"Oh come on Usagi, we're just joking around." Usagi's twin had to admit she felt slightly guilty.

"Do you want anything? Yes or no?"

"Pizza!" Rei called.

"I'll have a salad." Minako ordered, trying to convince herself that was actually what she wanted.

"Get some fries too!"

"Okay. Pizza, salad, fries," Usagi repeated, listing off each one with a tap of her finger. Determined to get another opinion on the 'costume', she grabbed the skirt that she had left on the couch, and took off sock footed down the hall.

"Hey Usagi!" A sandy haired man greeted her with a wave.

"Pizza, salad, fries…a strawberry milkshake and a hamburger, please!" She spoke quickly, not wanting to forget the order

"Coming right up!" He smiled.

"Thanks Motoki," she sighed, falling onto one of the stools that sat in front of the counter.

"You girls have been in there for an awfully long time," he noted, beginning to prepare her milkshake.

"You're telling me," Usagi snorted. "We're _rehearsing_."

"For what?" He wondered, somewhat surprised by her answer. The girls could often be found practicing their singing skills in one of the karaoke rooms at his arcade, but he always figured it was just for fun.

"Minako's making Rei and me perform with her in this karaoke contest tomorrow at the Spring festival. The winner gets 150 000 yen," she explained. "And she wants us to wear this," Usagi frowned, pointing to the skirt which was crumpled on the counter beside her.

"I'm guessing you don't want to?" The girl only crinkled her nose in response, "I'll take that as a no." Motoki eyed it suspiciously, "It can't be _that_ bad. It just looks like a normal skirt."

"What about now?" Hopping off the stool, she held the skirt at her waist.

"What kind of contest is this?" He asked, brow cocked. That was definitely one short skirt, and he never took Usagi as the type of girl to wear such revealing clothes.

"Minako says 'sexy will win'. And there's no arguing with Minako. Especially when Rei is on her side," she looked at him straight on, "I am grossly outnumbered." Her serious tone caused Motoki to laugh.

"I'm sure you'll survive. If they can pull it off, so can you," he stated cheerfully, restoring some of Usagi's confidence. "Here, it's on the house," he said, sliding her one thick, perfectly pink, strawberry milkshake.

"Thanks!" She grinned, starting on her drink.

"Hey." As soon as Usagi heard the familiar voice, her shoulders tensed. Chiba Mamoru. Minako and Rei's reenactment leapt into her mind, and she could feel her cheeks grow hot.

"Hi Mamoru! The usual?" Without waiting for a reply, Motoki grabbed a mug and started pouring the coffee.

"That'd be great." He slid onto the stool next to Usagi, who furiously tried to ignore him. "Odango," he greeted her, holding back a smile at the intense look of concentration that was knitted across her face.

"Shut it." Her hands started to ache from clutching the cold glass, as if it would somehow freeze her thoughts.

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"I wasn't until you got here."

"What happened? Did you lose at that video game again?"

"Can't you just leave me alone!?" Usagi yelled, shaking her hand and spinning on the stool to face him. As she moved, her hand knocked the china coffee filled mug, spilling its contents.

"Shit!" Mamoru jumped from his seat as the hot liquid rolled across the counter.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Usagi apologized profusely, as Mamoru grabbed her skirt, intending to use it to clean up the mess. "That's not a rag!" She grabbed his hand. "It's my skirt! I have to wear it tomorrow!" She shrieked. He held up the dainty piece of fabric, looking at it skeptically.

"No," he stated resolutely.

"No?"

"You're not wearing this _anywhere_," he ruled authoritatively. This was Usagi, sweet, innocent Usagi, and he'd be damned if he let _anyone_ see her in such attire.

"Who do you think you are? My father?"

"It's not – "

"Wait, let me guess. A girl like _me_ can't _possibly_ fit into something like _that_, right?" Tears welled in Usagi's eyes – it was bad enough that Rei had said she couldn't pull it off, but for some reason Mamoru telling her the same thing stung twice as much. However, as was common in their situation, she had misunderstood his actual intention. The thought of her parading around with those long, slender legs barely covered created titillating images in his mind. Images that he didn't want anyone to see, except him. He groaned inwardly.

"Odango…"Mamoru knew that she was stubborn. There was nothing that would change her mind, and he'd never be given the opportunity to explain. Not that he really wanted to.

"Don't call me that!" She snatched the garment from his hand, "and I'm wearing the skirt!" She yelled defiantly. "Motoki, can you bring our food when it's ready?" Her voice was sugary sweet, as she turned to the man who had watched the entire display with an amused smile.

"Sure thing Usagi. Good luck with the rest of the rehearsal!" He gave the girl a friendly smile, as she spun on her heel and headed back to her friends. As soon as she was out of sight, he glared at his friend, "Man, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know," Mamoru replied, placing his head in his hands. "I didn't mean it like it sounded," he confessed.

"Are you going to the Spring festival tomorrow?" Motoki's sudden question and change in demeanor made Mamoru feel uneasy.

"Why?"

"Well… she's performing with her friends in the karaoke contest."

"And?"

"And I thought you might be interested in finding out how short that skirt of hers _really_ is," Motoki grinned and Mamoru scowled. However, beneath his unamused expression, he secretly considered going.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes**: Sorry that this one took so long to get out! I didn't think I had much to write, but then as I got started I realized that there was more to do than I had originally intended. The snippets of lyrics used are from the Pussycat Doll's "Flirt", which I obviously take no credit for.

I'm really excited to get further into this story, as I've written chunks of upcoming parts. But as always, I hope that you enjoy the second chapter!

Feedback is always appreciated. ^^

**_Fame_**

_Chapter Two – The Performance_

That afternoon found the three companions hurriedly preparing for their performance. They had spent the morning rehearsing – just enough to feel comfortable, but not enough to be tired out. While Rei had been standing just off stage, measuring up the competition, Minako was adding the final touches to Usagi's makeup.

"Okay! You're all done!" Minako said proudly, standing back to admire her work.

"I don't even look like me!" Usagi said in awe, staring at her reflection. She gently touched her cheek, checking to see if the image in the mirror was actually her. When it mimicked her actions, she squealed, leaping out of her seat to hug her friend. "Thanks Minako!" All reservations she had about the costume and performance had momentarily dissolved. She felt amazing.

"Anytime!" Minako grinned, glad to be of service. "So what do you think about –"

"I already told you I don't want to change my hair," Usagi pouted, lightly patting one of the spheres of golden hair perched on top of her head. Why was everyone constantly after her to get a new hairstyle?

"Fine, fine," Minako sighed, knowing that she would never give in.

"The group that's on now, is _awful_," Rei whispered, interrupting the blonde pair. "You look great Usagi!" She complimented the girl who beamed in response.

"Do you think we stand a chance?"

"I think we do," Rei replied confidently, "As long as _Odango_ here doesn't trip over her own two feet!"

"Rei!"

"Yeah, come on Rei," she paused, "You know that's Mamoru's pet name for her," Minako said with a wink. Usagi only glared; she was never going to live this down.

At the mention of his name, Usagi suddenly wondered if he would be there today. After all, it was a free festival and a beautiful sunny afternoon. The thought of him watching and critiquing her performance tied her stomach into knots. What would he think of the outfit? Would he tease her about it?

"Number 724?" The announcer came back stage, sweat dripping from his brow and stress apparent on his face.

"Here!" Minako raised her hand. Finally, she had the chance to try out her dream of being an idol. She always imagined standing in the spotlight with everyone chanting her name, being in all the celebrity and fashion magazines, and attending the hottest parties. Although this simple karaoke contest was not _quite_ at that level, she felt that if anything, it was a start.

"You're up next! What are you singing?" He asked pushing his wire rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"_Flirt_, by Paradyse," Minako informed the man, who sighed lightly. He was growing tired of hearing about this 'band' and he half-heartedly wondered if the blonde knew that despite being the hottest girl group based out of Tokyo, Paradyse rarely created their own music. Instead, the provocative five-girl troop focused on covers – performing their own version of songs previously made famous by mostly American and European artists.

"Go wait in the wings," he ordered, taking a moment to glance at the endless list that was attached to his clipboard. "Hurry up!"

"Ready?" Minako asked, turning to her friends and taking a deep breath.

"You bet!" Usagi nodded in affirmation.

"Let's go kick some karaoke ass!" Rei replied, making a fist with determination set in her brow.

* * *

They waited in the wings, their anxious faces watching as the duo that had performed before them bowed, the audience clapping politely in response. Once they had cleared, the three girls took to the stage, hearts pounding with adrenaline. Usagi felt a jolt of apprehension – she fidgeted with her skirt, tugging it in a dire attempts to make the fabric stretch.

"Don't do that!" Rei scolded, causing Usagi to drop her hands to her sides.

The music started, the heavy bass lines pumped across the stage and spilled into the crowd. With each beat their hips swayed from side to side, powerful, elongated legs took deliberate steps. They were perfectly in synch, fingers delicately, seductively, tracing patterns in the air and down the contours of their bodies.

The first verse went to Minako, with Usagi and Rei adding the harmonies in the background. The sun spun blonde revelled in the limelight, relishing in the feeling of the warm artificial rays caressing her face.

_So what you think about the look in my eyes?_

_You think it's for you? You think you read minds?_

Similar to her personality, her voice was energetic, her body language soaked with attitude to match the lyrics. The audience cheered in approval as her solo came to an end, and together, the three broke into the chorus. Changing positions, Rei was next for the spotlight, and with a flip of her long, ebony hair, she began.

_What part of 'no' don't you really understand?_

_One syllable word, old man_

_You got a problem with my space?_

_Get your mug, out of my face._

Her tone was rich and confident, every move agile and precise. Her hot red pumps clicked lightly as she moved across the stage, engaging the audience as she pointed, flicking her wrist in disgust at an invisible pursuer.

After much internal debate, Mamoru gave in to his curiosity and headed towards the park. '_It's not as if she's going to know that you were there_,' he reminded himself. Approaching the main the stage, he saw that Usagi and her friends were in the middle of their performance. He was honestly surprised at how little their so-called costumes left to the imagination; their exceedingly short skirts barely covered their behind, and every swish of their hips exposed tight thighs and a teasing view of what they were wearing underneath. The sailor-collared shirts were cropped just above their waist, with necklines plunging deeper than what would be permitted at any school.

Despite valiant efforts to pay each girl the same amount of attention, Mamoru found his focus constantly drawn to the 'odango' adorning blonde. He clenched his hand into a fist, pressing his nails into his palm in attempts to free his mind from being ravished by impure thoughts. He glanced at the crowd around him, which had visibly grown in the few moments he had been there, and cringed knowing that so many were having the same thoughts he was. Mamoru listened as Rei finished her solo, and the girls broke into a reprise of the chorus.

_You found me on my knees,_

_Next thing you're saying "tease"_

Listening to the lyrics, Mamoru cringed. Did Usagi have any idea exactly what they were singing about? He cursed under his breath, growing increasingly agitated at how her skimpy attire and the questionable words combined forces to wreak havoc on his unadmittedly aroused state – the provocative choreography wasn't helping either. This was not him; he just wasn't _that_ kind of guy, but something about her drove him absolutely crazy. Where she was concerned he found himself overloaded with everything from frustration, animosity and irritation, to felicity, mirth and desire. Having endured enough torture, Mamoru decided it was better, for his own sake, to leave.

Tiny beads of sweat ran across Usagi's brow as she concentrated on making sure every move was perfectly on queue. She knew her part was coming up, and under normal circumstances, she would be terrified, however, the crowd's encouraging cheers unearthed a newfound sense of confidence. Executing Minako's routine with expert precision, Usagi found herself front and center.

_I'm just so lucky to be walking on a wire,_

_I'm up so high that I can barely feel your fire_

_You can't touch me, no,_

_That's just a dream!_

She was slightly shy at first, but soon the world around her dissolved and she came into her element. Her sweet voice wrapped lovingly around each syllable, fusing with every note. Upon hearing her sing, Mamoru paused and turned back to the stage. '_Is that really Usagi_?' He wondered mouth gaped, slightly in shock – she was good; she was really good. He scoffed at the latter part of the lyrics, feeling as if they were meant solely for him.

She was done all too soon, and as the three girls merged for the end, the audience erupted into wild applause. Mamoru smiled, genuinely glad that their performance went well, but before he could be noticed, he slipped through the crowd and headed towards the arcade.

* * *

Joining hands, Minako, Rei and Usagi took their final bow, faces beaming with satisfaction. Although they kept a cool demeanour when they were in the public eye, the moment they stepped back stage they broke into a fit of giggles.

"That was amazing!" Minako squealed breathlessly.

"Did you hear them cheering!?" Rei asked, equally as enthusiastic as she sat down, pulling the shoes from her feet.

"I can't believe we actually just did that," Usagi said, still in awe. Had that really been her out there? She had never felt so noticed, so important and so alive.

"Great performance, ladies," a silver hair man congratulated them, approaching the group.

Minako's face lit with recognition, "Thank you!" She replied, flashing him a flirtatious smile. Her heart pounded within its cage, and she convinced herself this had to be a dream.

"It looks to me like you have a good shot," he stated honestly, rubbing his clean-shaven chin with his hand. "Who did the choreography?"

Grabbing Minako by the arm, her blonde companion pushed her forward, "She did!" Usagi announced.

"You're very talented," he told her, his smooth, baritone voice unleashing the dormant butterflies in her stomach.

"Thank you," she blushed, humbly diverting her gaze to the ground.

"Best of luck," he grinned, tipping his chin. Minako watched as he walked away, her mouth ajar. As soon as he was out of sight, she spun around, facing two confused, girls.

"Do you have _any_ idea who that was?" Minako yelled, brimming with shock and elation – she had just met a celebrity. _And_ he had complimented her.

"A good looking man?" Rei answered dryly, figuring that this was nothing more than one of Minako's typical overreactions.

"No!" The blonde screamed in frustration, before correcting herself, "well, yes. He is, but that's notwhat I meant," she stammered.

"Who is he?" Usagi wondered, an endless list of possibilities clouding her mind, "Someone famous?"

Minako sighed, "His name is Kunzite," she paused, continuing when she received no reaction, "he used to be a model," she stopped again – still nothing, "he's the agent for Paradyse?"

"Oooh!" Rei and Usagi chorused.

"That's so cool! He even complimented you!!" Usagi noted cheerfully, knowing that her friend had truly deserved the praise.

"Wasn't he gorgeous?" She sighed dreamily, leaning against Usagi for support. "And I read that he likes blondes," she added, pointing at herself.

"Where did you read that?" Rei laughed, proudly running a hand through her thick, raven hair.

"Men's Non-No. The September issue of last year," Minako recalled, almost robotically, "They did a personal interview with him."

"Your idol and fashion knowledge knows no bounds," Rei was admittedly impressed, jokingly fanning her friend in worship. A crowd of people rushed backstage as the competition came to an end. The three girls packed up their belongings, still clad in their costumes, and made their way onto the field in front of the stage.

"Ami! Makoto!" Usagi called, seeing her two friends in the distance with Ami's ultramarine locks, and Makoto's lanky height standing out amongst the crowd. "Over here!" The pair ran over, enveloping the performers in a hug.

"You guys were great!" Makoto congratulated them, "I can't wait until they announce the winners tomorrow!" The rest of the group nodded with equal anticipation.

"Your odds of winning are incredibly high," Ami stated a wide smile on her face.

"Thanks!" Usagi chirped, basking in the moment and feeling truly appreciative for her friends.

"And don't worry; you could hardly see your underwear," Ami whispered softly in Usagi's ear, receiving a breath of relief from the blonde, "thanks Ami."

"Do you guys want to head over to the arcade for a milkshake?" Makoto suggested, deciding that that was the only proper way to celebrate.

"I can't say no to that!" Usagi readily agreed.

"As long as there's no more of Minako's rehearsal regime," Rei teased, knowing that she would forever associate the arcade with their invigorating rehearsals.

"It paid off, didn't it?" Minako replied with a frown as Usagi patted her on the back n understanding.

"Let's go," Makoto said, smiling at her friend's antics. On the brunette's cue, they headed off towards the arcade, happily chattering as they walked unaware of the appreciative stares and lustful glances they were collecting from passersby.

* * *

Reaching the arcade, the girls flocked to their regular booth as they rattled on with meaningless gossip, merely enjoying each other's company. With the start of their final semester at school, it had been too long since they had been able to hang out like this.

"So, how was it?" Motoki asked, coming over to their table.

"Amazing!" The two blondes chimed, glancing at Rei who agreed, "It was really awesome."

"You should have seen it! The audience loved them!" Makoto added, showing her full support.

Genuinely excited for the three girls, Motoki grinned, "Glad to hear it! So we'll know tomorrow if you've won?"

"Yeah, they'll announce it on the five o'clock local news!" Minako reminded, knowing that she would have trouble sleeping tonight in anticipation for the results.

Motoki pulled the order pad from the front of his apron, "so, I'm guessing it's time to celebrate?"

"That's the plan!" Usagi cheered, as Motoki continued by taking down each of their orders. Cautiously Usagi's gaze briefly swept the arcade, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mamoru, if only to prove him wrong – she could too pull of the skirt. She saw him, head lowered as he scanned the newspaper in front of him, occasionally stopping to take a sip from his mug. Usagi couldn't help but wonder if he knew she was there.

"Usagi?" She was brought back to reality by Ami's gentle voice.

"Sorry," she muttered, shaking her head as if to brush away her thoughts.

"Did you want anything else?"

"No, that's it." She replied, smiling weakly. With a shrug, Motoki went back to the counter to begin their orders.

Usagi's brief shift of attention did not go unnoticed, and the four girls looked at each other with knowing expressions. "What?" She asked innocently, feeling four pairs of smirking eyes watching her.

"Oh come on, we all know what you were doing," Minako rolled her eyes, tired of the charade.

"Who?" Usagi wondered, trying appear completely oblivious.

"Cut the crap," Rei stated bluntly, pounding her hand on the table for emphasis.

"Usagi, we all see it. Even Ami," Makoto's voice was eerily calm, as if she were delivering bad news.

"Not you too!" The blonde cried.

"It _is_ a little hard to miss…" Ami admitted, shrinking back in her seat.

"I thought you were on my side!" Usagi was shocked – Ami had always been the reasonable one, and suddenly she too was against her.

"There aren't any 'sides'!" Ami replied in her own defense.

"All you have to do is admit that you like him," Makoto said simply, acting as if it was the easiest thing in the world, causing a deep frown to settle in Usagi's brow.

"And we'll help you get him," Minako added with a determined glint in her eye.

"I'm going over there, and I'm going to play a game of Sailor V, when I get back this conversation better be over," Usagi warned as she forced her way out of the booth.

"Oh yeah, that's _really_ threatening," Rei yelled after her, further provoking her irritation.

Usagi angrily crossed the tiled floor, seeking sanctuary in the brightly coloured machine. Sailor V had been her favourite game ever since she could remember, and although she had beaten it countless times, she always found it was a great way to relieve stress. Before long, she was caught up in the flashing screen and encouraging beeps, the reality of school, friends and boys fading if only for a moment.

"Hey… aren't you one of those girls that performed at the karaoke contest?" The question shattered her concentration, pulling her from the game. "You were really good," the shaggy hair man continued, leaning against the machine. "You look great," he persisted, shamelessly devouring every inch of her appearance. Usagi shifted, feeling uncomfortable under his obvious stare, but undeniably loving the attention. After all, he went out of his way to pay attention to _her_.

"Thanks," she smiled, a small blush creeping onto her smooth cheeks.

"Will you guys be performing again?" He wondered, watching Usagi's bright eyes as she took in his appearance. He was a few years older, with messy copper hair and narrow chocolate eyes, dressed casually in ripped jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'd like to," she replied honestly. He took a step closer, continuing the conversation in an attempt to win her over.

* * *

Just out of earshot, Motoki bustled around the kitchen preparing the girls' drinks, sending the rest of the order to the back where his sister, Unazuki, was fast at work. He lightly hummed to himself, but the black cloud hanging over his friend was too hard to ignore.

"What's gotten you in such a sour mood?" Motoki wondered, wrenching Mamoru away from the silent solitude of the newspaper.

"My mood is fine," he answered flatly.

"You're sulking," the blonde noted, now standing in front of him, palms flat against the marble counter.

"I'm not sulking," he argued, unwilling to focus on Motoki.

"She looks good, doesn't she," Motoki said offhandedly, watching as Mamoru's shoulders instantly tensed. He had taken a glimpse when she had entered, noting that she still hadn't changed.

"I didn't notice," he shrugged – almost convincingly.

"Bullshit. I know you went," Motoki called him out, sighing in frustration.

"What do you want me to say?" Mamoru muttered, tired of Motoki's remarks.

"You don't have to say anything, just stop lying to yourself," he stated, his words only causing Mamoru's scowl to deepen. "Can you at least be useful and take these over to the girls?" Motoki pleaded, loading the tall glasses onto a tray and telling waiting customers he would be with them momentarily. Mamoru folded up the paper with a grated groan, and picked up the tray.

"Hey Mamoru!" Minako greeted him with a friendly wave, as he set each drink down on the table.

"Thanks," Makoto smiled, helping him distribute each of the orders.

"Where's Odango?" He asked, realizing that she was no longer seated with her friends.

"We pissed her off, so she went to play video games," Rei explained with a snort – it was just like Usagi to run off when they were saying something she didn't want to hear.

Immediately Mamoru's attention was diverted, growing angry as he spotted Usagi with her suitor. He watched them for a moment, jaw clenching as the man put his hand on her arm.

"So, what's your name sweetheart?" He drawled, the pet name making the girl's

hair stand on end; the way he said it made her feel inferior.

"She's not interested," Mamoru interrupted, standing behind her. Usagi held her breath, honestly surprised and relieved that he had shown up.

"And who are you?" The man snapped, raising an eyebrow expectedly.

"I'm telling you, she's not interested," Mamoru insisted, his arm protectively reaching around her lithe waist. Usagi gasped as he brushed past her exposed stomach, the heat from his skin sending chills up her spine.

Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble, he made his leave, "Maybe I'll see you around?" His question was clearly directed to Usagi, yet she could not bring herself to answer.

"Don't count on it," Mamoru hissed, suddenly aware of how close her body was to his. He felt her relax as the man turned and stormed out of the arcade.

"Thanks," she whispered, heart viciously fluttering in her chest. He slowly took a step back, afraid that if he moved too fast she would disappear.

"Are you okay?" She turned to face him and nodded. "I told you shouldn't wear that skirt," he teased, his mouth spreading into a grin. Usagi couldn't help but follow suit, but one question continued to nag her.

"You were wrong though, weren't you?" She looked up at him, doe-eyed and hopeful.

"About what?"

"You said I couldn't wear it… the skirt, this outfit," her head dropped, fearing his answer.

"I never sa – " he started, confused but quickly realized that admitting defeat, would undo the damage from the day before. He smiled, "yeah, I was wrong." Unable to contain her emotions, Usagi threw her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Mamoru," she beamed, and he felt his heart swell. This, by far, was his favourite reaction.

"Anytime, Odango," he winked, and before he could catch her rebuttal he sauntered out the door.


	3. Chapter Three

**Fame**

_Chapter Three – The Results_

Two hours before the results went public, Usagi was sitting alone at the arcade, books and papers spread out in front of her as she attempted to study. The day had gone so well, up until her math teacher had announced a surprise quiz the following day.

"Ughh," growling in frustration, she slammed the pencil down on the page, as its punishment for not writing the correct answer.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Motoki asked, slinging a dishcloth onto his shoulder.

"I can't do this. I just… cannot do it!" Her slender frame trembled as she shook her fists. "It doesn't make sense and I can't remember any of it," she whined, her arms dropping lifelessly to her side as she laid her head down, cheek pressed against the cool pages of the open textbook.

"What is it?"

Usagi sat up and spun the book around to face him, "Math." She scowled, "as if I'm _ever_ going to need _calculus_ in real life." He laughed light-heartedly; she definitely knew how to be dramatic.

"I'd love to help you, but I honestly can't remember a thing about it."

"It's okay." Usagi shrugged, and deciding to take a break from her studies, she turned her focus to the television mounted on the wall. News about Paradyse's upcoming album flashed across the screen and she sighed dreamily, "I wish I could be like them".

"You liked performing that much?" Motoki wondered, honestly surprised. He figured Usagi would have been a nervous wreck.

"It was awesome!" She exclaimed, sitting up straight, "people were _cheering_ for us!" She recalled the memories from the performance with an overwhelming feeling of pride. "_And_ everyone was super nice to me today at school! Two of the most popular guys even asked me out!" She added wistfully, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Sounds like you had a good day," Motoki mused. "So when are the big dates?"

"I didn't really say yes," she admitted, her gaze avoiding Motoki's confused expression. Knowing that this was not a path of conversation she wished to pursue, she quickly changed the subject. "Besides, who _doesn't_ want to be a famous idol? _Everyone_ thinks they're hot, they get to go to the _coolest_ parties, they have awesome clothes, and I bet _they_ don't have to do stupid math homework," Motoki chucked at her idealistic enthusiasm.

"I don't think that kind of life is as glamorous as you're making it sound," he replied thoughtfully, patting her on the shoulder.

"I know it's a lot of work, but it would still be _amazing_." Dragging the textbook closer, she laid her head down once again, entertaining the fantasy of being an idol in the depths of her imagination.

"Hey Motoki." Upon hearing his voice, a slight flush burned Usagi's cheeks, her mind quickly reliving his heroic antics from the day before. "Odango," he stood behind her as if to make his presence known, and she put herself in check.

"It's Usagi. U. SA. GI," she retorted routinely, without moving her head, her eyes staring blankly at the counter.

"You know, just sleeping on your textbooks isn't going to make you any smarter, Odango. You actually have to _read _it," Mamoru leaned in, and she could feel the warmth of his breath tickling the back of her neck. She frowned. Despite his valiant rescue, things really had not changed.

"Shut up," she huffed, blindly swatting her hand in his direction to shoo him away.

"Mamoru, cut her some slack. We're not all as good at math as you are," Motoki said, as his friend sat down beside the golden haired high school girl. "You _could_ help her out here," he urged, Mamoru easily picking up on the handed opportunity.

"So it's math you're studying? Let me see," he moved closer, expecting her to readily give up her book.

"Why?" She remained motionless.

"Okay then, if you don't want my help..." Mamoru backed away with a shrug, figuring she quickly would have a change of heart.

"I don't," the girl replied, flatly.

"Come on Odango," he offered again, "you're just being stubborn. You don't want that to ruin your chance at actually _passing_ do you?"

Usagi's brow creased deeply at his words. '_Things are definitely back to normal,'_ she thought with a twinge of disappointment. Unfortunately, she wasn't in a position where she was able to turn down free help – especially with math. This year Usagi was determined to graduate with the highest average she could manage; she wanted a future. She wanted to get into university and she wanted to make something of herself. "Only if you call me by my actual name," she tried to bargain.

"I'm offering to _help_ you. I'll call you whatever I want." He gripped the textbook by the side and attempted to slide it out from under her. "Move your head," he ordered.

"Fine," she yielded with a heavy sigh, sliding the book towards him.

"Ah, twelfth grade calculus. This stuff can be pretty tricky," he started, glancing at the pages. "So where are you getting stuck?"

Usagi looked at him with a completely blank expression, unsure whether she should burst into a fit of tears or giggles. "At the beginning." Mamoru's head dropped; this was going to be a long afternoon.

Mamoru began his explanation in the easiest way he could think of, breaking the first question down into simple steps. Although she had made an attempt to listen, Usagi found herself overwhelmed by the fabulously intoxicating scent of his cologne and the hypnotic rhythm of his low timbre voice. Her breathing slowed as she felt the warmth radiating off his body and caressing her own. He slipped the pencil from her hand, demonstrating in her notebook as he worked through the problem. Usagi's mind continued to be drawn elsewhere, back into the solace of her imagination.

"Do you understand?" Mamoru stopped, noticing the gloss in Usagi's eyes.

"What?" She asked, shaking her head slightly, being ripped from her reverie.

"Were you listening at all?" He raised an eyebrow in irritation.

"Yes?" Usagi replied, a sheepish grin creeping onto her face.

"What did I just say?" He tested her, running frustrated fingers through his ebony hair.

"You asked if I was listening."

"Before that." He waited for her response, watching as she nervously bit her lip. Figuring it was the wailing television, screaming games and chattering teenagers that stole her concentration, he closed the book and handed her the pencil. "We can't study here. Get your things; we're going to the library."

"The library?!" Usagi groaned, slowly gathering her belongings. "Seriously Mamoru-baka, the _library_?" She checked, hoping she hadn't heard him correctly.

"You won't be able to find anything to distract you there," he explained, choosing to ignore her 'nickname'. Usagi couldn't help but snort at the irony.

The couple took off down the sidewalk, Mamoru in front with the petite blonde dragging her feet behind him. Usagi knew that if her friends found out, they would somehow twist the situation into a date. A chance for the two of them escape to be alone. A tale that was utterly fascinating and completely romantic. Already feeling annoyed by the conversation she knew would come; she hastily blew the bangs from her forehead.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, they had reached the library and Mamoru directed her to the back corner on the fourth floor. They sat down at a small table, surrounded by tall shelves with filled with worn books. Usagi pulled out her materials, opening her notebook and smoothing down a fresh page. She was going to concentrate and she was going to learn this, no matter how much will power it took to stay focused.

Mamoru started again from square one, taking his time to explain each part of the problem. Usagi followed his words, nodding at his explanations and stopping to ask questions when she didn't understand. Much to her surprise, Mamoru was relentlessly patient – even more so than Ami – and slowly the equations began to make sense. With her newfound knowledge, he gave her a question to try on her own, watching anxiously over her shoulder as she worked with the numbers, and smiling at her determination. The aroma of her hair and perfume filled his senses, wrapping him in a world warmed with vanilla. His mind began to wander, and his focus fell to her cherry lips that were puckered with concentration.

"I think that's it…" she said cautiously, writing down the last number and sitting back to look at her work.

Mamoru bent down to scan the page, and Usagi blushed when she realized how close they were, his smooth lips only inches from her cheek as he read through her answer.

"You're right, that's it," he whispered, feeling the proud grin spread over her face. "Should we do another one?" He wondered, the blonde nodding mutely, unable to force the words through the lump of anxiety that dangled in the back of her throat. He once again took the pencil from her hand, his fingers lightly brushing her own, wrote down another question and handed the utensil back. He backed away ever so slightly as Usagi attacked the equation.

She could feel his heated gaze watching her every move, and suddenly she was overwhelmed with a bout of self-consciousness. She licked her lips and pushed a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. Her mind ran in circles, coming to the conclusion that their current situation was truly awkward – Chiba Mamoru was helping her and she was, without argument, accepting his help. He had been patient and encouraging; a far cry from the Mamoru that she usually spent her afternoons bickering with.

"Why are you doing this? Helping me, I mean," Her tender voice brought Mamoru crashing back into the library. He stared at her momentarily, unsure how to answer.

"You needed help and Motoki offered so…"

"So you're doing this for Motoki?"

"No, I'm doing it to help you," he stated firmly, unwilling to fall into her trap.

"But you wouldn't have helped me if Motoki hadn't said anything," Usagi outlined, disappointment laced in her voice.

"That's not – "

"It's okay," she interrupted, "I appreciate the help," she smiled.

"Usagi, that's not how it is," Mamoru started, beginning to feel the aggravation swell, "I'm helping you because I _want_ to help you." He stopped to gage her reaction, and immediately her attention became fixed on her knees. "And besides, teasing you about your poor math grades is getting old," he joked, "I'm giving myself a new challenge," he finished, winking playfully. Usagi rolled her eyes, a light smirk crossing her lips. "You're also working really hard," Mamoru added seriously.

"I have to," Usagi replied with a sigh, "if I don't, then I won't get into _any_ university." That very point had been drilled into her mind for the past three years of high school, and she knew that if she didn't make the effort, she would be putting her own future in jeopardy.

"What do you want to study?"

"That's the problem, I have no idea. Everyone else knows what they want… Ami's going to be a doctor, Rei wants to go into business, Makoto will be an amazing chef and Minako's determined to be an actress. Everyone knows what they want to do except me," Usagi explained with a cumbersome sigh. She was tired of being asked that question, and she was tired of not having an answer. She didn't have a special skill that she could focus on, or a passion she wished to pursue.

"So you've never had a childhood dream?" Mamoru asked, cocking his head to the side; Usagi without a dream was a completely alien concept. She was a little sprite filled with dreams and optimism.

"You'll laugh at me if I tell you," she stated quietly, smoothing an imaginary wrinkle on her skirt.

"I won't," he promised, his gentle voice imploring her to continue.

Usagi remained silent, unsure whether or not she should go on. Her dream was something she had never shared. Something that had never escaped passed the barrier of her mouth. Telling Mamoru made her vulnerable; she would be giving up a part of herself that no one had seen before. Her heart urged her forward, while her mind remained reluctant.

Mamoru watched in earnest as Usagi thought, and noticed how the corners of her mouth twitched as she weighed her options. As if trying to persuade her, he placed a comforting hand on her knee. Usagi was unable to ignore the heat that ran through her body at his simple touch, and somehow, she knew that she could trust him.

"I want to fall in love," she started meekly, almost embarrassed by her confession, "I want to get married; I want to start a family… I guess I never thought about what I'd do in between," she turned her attention to her hands, which lay fidgeting in her lap. Mamoru remained mute, unable to form any sort of reply, making Usagi's nerves tremble. "I know, it's stupid, right? Who'd want to marry me," she said with an insecure laugh, hoping to break the awkward silence.

Without another thought, Mamoru swiftly leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to hers. He felt her body turn tense with shock, as the feathery caress of her eyelashes beat against his skin, blinking in confusion. His hand lifted to stroke her cheek, which flushed instantly at his touch. Utterly lost in her muddled thoughts, Usagi's body succumbed on its own accord, her lips parting ever so slightly as her eyes fluttered closed. Her arms crept to his chest, palms resting on shivering muscles, separated only by the thin cotton fabric of Mamoru's shirt. He took her inviting embrace as a signal to urge forward, and his strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her from the wooden chair and onto his lap. Steadying herself, Usagi's hands travelled from his chest to rest at the back of his neck, fingers entwining in his silky raven hair.

"It's not stupid," he managed, breaking contact momentarily, allowing them both to catch their breath. The words barely registered in Usagi's hazy mind, and missing the warmth of his kiss, she lunged forward, her mouth assaulting his. He struggled to bring her closer, one hand pushing on the small of her back. A groan escaped from Mamoru's throat, as the young vixen's pert breasts pressed into his body. Suddenly, an incessant beeping brought them both tumbling back to reality.

"What's that noise?" Mamoru asked groggily, his gaze focused on the girl's swollen lips. Usagi looked around confused, before realizing the sound was coming from inside her bag.

"My phone! I set an alarm," she explained, clambering off his lap, her cherry stained cheeks feeling as if they were on fire. She dug through her schoolbag, finally pulling out the small, pink phone. "Oh! It's almost five!" She exclaimed, flipping it open, "we have to find a radio!"

Bewildered, Mamoru stayed in his seated position – what exactly had just happened?

"Did you hear me? We need a radio! They're going to announce the results!" Usagi continued, relieved to have an excuse not talk about what had just occurred.

"We're not going to find one in here, and it's too far to go back to the arcade," Mamoru answered, drawn out of his stupor, but with confusion still knit across his face. Maybe he had just imagined it?

"No! I'm going to miss the results!" The blonde whined, subconsciously readjusting her skirt.

"Hold on." Mamoru fished a sleek, black phone from his back pocket, and began to dial. "Hey, you have the results on right?" Usagi strained to listen, but could hardly make out the voice on the other end. "No, she's here now," Mamoru said, "No, we don't have time to make it back. Can you just hold the phone up to the radio?" With a sigh, he handed the device to the girl, who anxiously put it up to her ear.

"Usagi? Are you there?" A familiar voice came through, and Usagi smiled as she recognized its owner.

"Yeah, I'm here! Thanks for doing this, Motoki!"

"No problem! The girls are all here listening too." She could hear him pull the phone away from his mouth, and she was greeted by a chorus of 'hello's'. "Did you hear that?"

"I did. Tell them to cross their fingers for luck!" Motoki relayed the message, and turned up the volume as the results began.

_Yesterday at the Spring Festival in Roppongi Hills, JRH Radio sponsored the annual karaoke contest, which not only drew a large crowd, but showcased a large amount of hot talent!_

_All constants put on a fierce show, but only one group can be crowned the karaoke kings or queens, making them the winners of the 150000 yen grand prize!_

Mamoru watched as the blonde chewed on her lip with nervous anticipation. He swallowed, trying to avoid thoughts of her feathery kisses and wandering hands, and diverted his attention to the floor, where her foot was tapping restlessly. Holding her breath, Usagi pressed the receiver tightly against her ear.

_But before we reveal the top scoring group, let's take a minute to congratulate our runner-up! They rocked the stage with their hot dance moves and angelic voices, the three lovely young ladies, Ms. Minako Aino, Ms. Rei Hino, and Ms. Usagi Tsukino!_

Heavy with disappointment, Usagi's shoulder's dropped, and she extended her arm, handing the phone back to Mamoru. She snorted in amusement upon hearing Rei's cries of protest echo through the earpiece.

"I'm sorry," Mamoru apologized, easily reading her face as he flipped the phone shut.

"It's okay." The blonde shrugged, "we got runner up," she said, smiling half-heartedly and plopping down on the chair.

"Well for what it's worth, you guys deserved to win," he replied, following her lead and sitting down.

"Thanks Mamoru, but… you didn't even see us." She wondered if was just being nice, or if he had genuinely meant it. Mamoru only nodded, unwilling to come clean.

Now that they were alone again, Usagi's mind travelled back to their fervent kisses, and she could feel her face growing hot. Unable to look him in the eye, she flipped through her textbook, pretending to search for an answer. The man knew her sudden interest in math was merely an evasion tactic, and he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if her alarm had not gone off. The couple was quickly thrown into a world of limbo, neither knowing where they stood, thoughts invaded by a thousand questions, each screaming to be answered but both unwilling to set them free.

"Don't you think we…" Mamoru started, his words dying in the awkward tension. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as Usagi continued rifling through the pages. "I mean, we probably should…" he began again, but stopped as Usagi lifted her porcelain face, her almond eyes filled with panic, begging him not to continue. Talking about it would mean that it happened. It would mean that she would have to face her reaction; the way her heart raced at his touch, and how she felt like she could no longer control her actions. It would mean that she would have to admit that she liked it.

Mamoru opened his mouth again, but was cut short by the sugary beat of Usagi's cell phone. The girl sighed in relief, hastily grabbing the phone from the worn table.

"Hello?" she answered, as Mamoru huffed and sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. Although he hated to admit it, he was glad for the interruption. "Yeah, I remember," Usagi continued, her raven headed tutor remaining deathly silent, hoping to hear the caller. "He what?" The girl's brow arched with surprise. "Are you serious?" She asked, as Mamoru cocked his head to the side in confusion. "YES! Of course I'm in!" Usagi squealed, "Oh my god this is so exciting," she continued, her hand shaking repeated for emphasis. Mamoru stood as if to increase his chances of hearing the other side of the conversation. "Okay, I'll meet you guys after dinner!" With that, she ended the call, and slowly turned to face Mamoru. She controlled her breaths, trying to calm her excitement.

"What was that about?" he asked, watching the elated blonde who looked ready to burst.

"An _agent_ wants to talk to _us_," she exclaimed, her entire face radiating with anticipation and pride. Mamoru was unsure how to react.

"Wow, Usagi… that's great!" he managed, hoping that he sounded convincing.

"I KNOW!" she beamed, throwing her arms around him in a celebratory hug. "I can't believe it!" The momentum caused Mamoru to stumble backwards, and without a thought, he pulled her stumbling into the table with him. Her hands flew to his chest, and his knee became wedged between her legs. Instantly Usagi pushed herself off him, causing Mamoru to grip the sides of the table in surprise. The girl's face burned as she was quickly reminded of their encounter earlier.

"I… I have to go…," she stammered, avoiding any eye contact as she scrambled to pick up her things. "Thanks for all your help today," Usagi said, momentarily glancing up and throwing him a small smile.

"Anytime," Mamoru managed, as the familiar feeling of loneliness panged him. "Good luck on your test… and congrats," he returned the obligatory, awkward smile and watched as the frightened bunny sped off.


End file.
